The present disclosure generally relates to electronic authentication, and more particularly to vehicle based electronic authentication and device management that performs electronic authentication of devices and manages devices using transportation information associated with the vehicle.
More and more users are conducting electronic transactions via computing devices over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Before such transactions occur, however, security measures are generally used so that electronic authorization can be performed to ensure the validity of a transaction and prevent unauthorized access to accounts or credentials.
Thus, there is a need for improvements to conventional electronic authentication and device management.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.